


Severus' Dream

by LucanaelDelSayan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucanaelDelSayan/pseuds/LucanaelDelSayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I give you this little OS, a dark introspective on Severus. The word dream is to be taken in the sense of the dream but especially in the direction of envy. Every sentence, phrase, word can be interpreted in several ways to your liking.<br/>Please remember that I'm a french speaker so it's probable I do many spelling and grammar mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Le rêve de Severus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665904) by [LucanaelDelSayan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucanaelDelSayan/pseuds/LucanaelDelSayan). 



He was standing in his usual black robes, strangely he always kept the appearance of his 12 years even though many years had passed; actually the dream hardly changed.

It always began with him in his so frail child body; he watched placidly all the people he had known pass before him. Each time, he faced and glared the person who presented itself to him for long minutes. And still he shakes his head and watched that person crumble into sand rain at the same time that a star was extinguished. And the line inexorably diminished without him experiencing any remorse to reduce all these people into dust, since this action allowed him to forget everything connected to them. 

He deliberated every time within himself to find out if he wanted to remember the person standing in front of him and no matter as the years go adding new memories or new people, he always said, "No. ". There was never anything that awoke in him the desire to have known someone, no more than '' joy '' because he had never experienced this feeling.

At the end of what seemed like an eternity to judge them, to judge himself, he found himself alone in a sand desert, plunged into darkness, his spirit liberated of those pointless memories (this pointless life?). He felt and recorded nothing by his five senses and it was just relaxing. Rid of the other, he could let go, lower all barriers and abandon this body he despised to dive into the endless night.

When he awoke, he felt so disappointed by the reality in which he had to cling to life to not let others triumph. He was sure that if ever death prevailed before them, it would be cruel enough (was not she the sister of life?) To show him the happy faces looking at his grave.


	2. He changed my dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See who you liked in the « Him ».

And then one day He came and was part of the queue. The first time, he denied Him as soon as seen. Then He imposed Himself so deeply in his spirit that he repel Him with growing annoyance each time, the only feeling disturbing the immutability of the dream. As in the years he takes time to examine his feelings for Him before deciding, although he always concludes : "No, I do not want to remember Him.". 

While having suffered the tortures of the Dark Lord, he wandered to the edge of consciousness, he examined again this madman and opened his eyes to see Him acting as his caregiver as He had done so often ...

And he said to Him : « Yes. ».


End file.
